1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to the field of processing machines, and more specifically relates to a processing apparatus and method that reduces airborne emissions of a processing apparatus that is driven by an internal combustion engine.
2. Background Art
Many processing machines give off airborne emissions as a result of performing their processing function. These emissions can include harmful pollutants that degrade the quality of the air. For example, screw-type extruders have been used to process soybeans and other agricultural products. In addition, applicant's related invention disclosed in Ser. No. 10/199,624 discloses a screw-type extruder that is used to process animal waste, such as soiled poultry litter. Because a screw-type extruder generates significant heat, the processed material that is output from the extruder often puts off steam and other airborne emissions that result from the processing. These emissions can result in pollution levels that are unacceptable. What is needed is a way to reduce airborne emissions that result from processing using such a machine.